world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
12072014LilyMaenam
12:53 GT: Lily walks cheerily into the room, blindfold in place to avoid a repeat of the last two times she walked in on a grownup with eyes on full display. "Heeeeeeey Aunt Mae, you ready for another EPIC PLANNING SESH?" 12:56 AC: Maenam is a frazzled wreck as she digs through her purse. Her face is deeply flushed with fuschia and it looks like she may have tried to yank some of her own hair out. She nearly jumps up into the air as Lily enters, "GAH WHAT NO I DIDN'T DO ANYFIN YOU CANT PROVE IT I mean uh hey Lilydude totes waters up anglerfish?" 12:57 GT: Lily raises an eyebrow. "Uh." 12:57 GT: "Well then." 12:57 GT: She risks a peek underneath the blindfold, and blinks. "Wow, you...look like shit. What the Hell happened?" 12:58 AC: "I... nothing! Nothing happened, I didn't like just totes do somefin I'll regret forseriously ever LETS PLAN THIS THING I NEED TO SIT DOWN!" 12:59 AC: Maenam nearly passes out on a puppy that is STILL trying to get her to by a diving mask. 01:00 GT: Carefully avoiding making any sudden movements, Lily walks over and gently drags her into the kitchen. 01:01 GT: She plops Maenam down on a chair and sits in the other, taking off the blindfold. Maenam can't really get any more freaked out than this, after all. 01:01 GT: "Talk to me, Maemae." 01:02 AC: "I.. just...did...thing...that...oh wow are those Nully's eyes? They looks totes good on you!" 01:02 AC: "Also I just hatesnogged your dad I think." 01:02 AC: "Also I hate myself." 01:03 GT: "...Let's take this one thing at a time." 01:03 GT: "First, I knoooooow, right? They're the fucking coolest, I love them." 01:04 GT: "Second, haha, holy shit, what. Details." 01:04 GT: "Third, don't do that, that's stupid. Let's talk about that." 01:05 AC: She takes a deep breath and tries to regain her sanity, while pulling out a few breathmints from her purse and popping them into her mouth in one seamless motion. "Okray... uh... so uh... I think I might secrelty blackrom your Dinadoirdad." 01:06 AC: "Or well... secret until like five minutes ago when I like... kinda lost it and hatesnogged him." 01:07 GT: She whistles. "Hot damn, all right then. What the Hell did he do to piss you off that bad?" She pauses. "Well. He kind of pisses everyone off, honestly. Just, like, name the top 5 traits." 01:08 AC: "Um... okay, hypocritical, like, thicker than an orca? Also he uh.. kinda like, super trashed my fashion sense..." 01:09 AC: "Maybe I overreacted a bit." 01:10 GT: "Oh what the shit, he insulted your fashion sense? That's going too far." She scoffs. "How can anyone hate your fashion, seriously? It is a gift from the motherfucking gods above." 01:11 AC: "He said I was unironically ironic? I don't know what that means but it just GRATED MY GILLS SO MUCH!" 01:12 GT: "But that's what makes your fashion so amazing!" She looks at her with an expression of the utmost sincerity. "Maenam. Your clothes defy the very laws of physics. And it is GLORIOUS." 01:15 AC: She gives a smile, "Thanks Lilydude." She sighs, "Man like... we're supposed to be like, helping you dudes out and you TOTES caught me floundering there." 01:19 GT: She waves a hand. "Pshhh, it's cool. Romance is a serious matter. If you want I could talk to Dad. Sound out the playing field, so to speak." 01:21 AC: She freezes up and her face grows magenta again, "Uh...m..maybe uh...let it soak for a few days... um... I like kinda don't know water to think myself." She coughs awkwardly and immediately stands up again, "Sooooooo lets change the subject away from this to the date planning thing that doesn't involve me like, macking on your dad!" 01:25 GT: She grins cattily. "If you say so." She leans forward. "You were working on my villain dress, right? Whatcha got? I was thinking, like, lime green. And in terms of plot, what if I'm still me, but an alternate, EVIL VERSION of me? Wouldn't that be SO COOL?" 01:28 AC: Her face drains of color. "Right... well, I was working on it when a certain, like, snogdad totes ruined my concept design..." She pulls out her sketchbook and a fresh pencil and begins a new drawing, "Um lets see... I was thining like, maybe a kind of suit-jacket affair and lime green DEF goes well with that and maybe like a flooooowing purple skirt? Also like, you should totally have like, a 01:28 AC: weather dominator! Or like, maybe a lazer cannon to carve up Prospit?" 01:35 GT: "Yeeeeeeeeeeees, I'm LIKING this." She rubs her hands together. "I could be...the LILY OF THE LASER." She frowns. "No, that's stupid." 01:37 AC: "Lelys D'Or?" 01:37 GT: "PERFECT." 01:38 AC: "Its like, troll French for "the Lily of Gold". And like, we can say you want to RULE PROSPIT!" 01:38 GT: "AND PLACE THE PITIFUL CARAPACES UNDER MY IRON HAND, YES." She holds out a hand. "HIGH FIVE." 01:39 AC: Maenam high fives Lily so damn hard. 01:39 GT: "We are the best goddamn date planners." 01:39 AC: "Shell yeah!" 01:42 GT: "OK, OK, so, they have to destroy the laser cannon before I can destroy all of Prospit, obviously, but first they have to battle with my EPIC MECHA ARMY." She snaps her fingers. "RUBI." 01:44 GT: "Oh duuuuuude, I have this epic universal remote she patched together for me. I can gesture with it and activate things all villainously." 01:45 AC: "YEESSSSS and like, we can even get some totes awesome villain music to play when you like, reval your master plan! And we can like, get the carpicey dudes to like, dress up as henchydudes 01:46 GT: "Perrrrrrrf." She pauses. "Uh. One problem." 01:46 GT: "How the Hell am I gonna get to Prospit?" 01:47 AC: "Oh... right... um...hmmm... well, like, I can try and get ahold of Ryspordude, he has a portal thingy." 01:47 GT: "OOH." She pounds her fist in her hand. "JACK HAS A PORTAL GUN." 01:48 AC: She blinks, "Uh... talking to Jack is probably totes a really bad idea." 01:50 -- galliardTartarologist GT changed their mood to OFFLINE -- 01:52 -- galliardTartarologist GT changed their mood to CHUMMY -- 01:52 -- galliardTartarologist GT began pestering aestheticChitin AC at 01:52 -- 01:52 GT: ((you say anything after i mentioned jack?)) 01:53 AC: She blinks, "Uh... talking to Jack is probably totes a really bad idea." 01:54 GT: "Pshhhh, it'll be fine! I'm a totally responsible adult and Ryspor's 'off getting painted with gold' anyways, whatever the hell that means." 01:54 GT: "I have his handle and everything, and I'm pretty sure I've got fuckbuddy immunity for now." 01:55 GT: "At some point I'm going to have to bail before he brutally murders me, but we've only kissed like once and what kind of dramatic buildup is that?" 01:56 AC: "Wait are you like... blackrom courting New Jack or somefin? He like, threatened to murder a lot of us, I think that's like, how he says "Hey" and stuff. 01:57 GT: "Pretty sure it's red, though I'm not an expert on quadrants so don't quote me on that. And besides, it's not like I'm actually flushed for him. I've got Sorser!" 01:58 AC: Maenam just looks more confused. "Uhhhh.... kay?" 01:59 GT: "I'm just using him for sweet loot and possibly some very nice suits. I'll just shunt him off on Dani if things get heated." 09:21 GT: "But I mean if even you're saying don't fuck with Jack then I guess we can ask Thiago's lame pirate dad." 09:22 AC: "Ryspor would TOTES be down with that!" she pulls up her shellphone and begins scrolling through her contacts. "Uhhh... he's not online right now but, like, whatevs we can bug him about it later." 09:22 GT: "Oh yeah, Mary said something about him being off doing some errand or other." 09:25 AC: She shrugs, "Yeah that bro is always up to stuff. Its cool I'm shore he'd be all like "Shell yes" especially if we tell him he gets to dress all spiffy and stuff!" 09:26 GT: "Duuude, he can totally be the super badass dashing mentor! And, like, he's trying to convince his son to give up his life of crime or something!" 09:27 AC: "=:D" 09:29 GT: She clenches her fist in front of her. "I am the BEST at worldbuilding." 09:31 AC: Maenam's giddyness is barely contained, "Oh my glub this is going to be TOTES awesome! Oh oh, uhh... maybe I can like... talk Merry into being like, the M figure who gives them their mission?" 09:32 GT: "YES. He'd be PERFECT for that." 09:35 AC: "Hmmm, the only thing is like, who would be Q? Like, we don't really have any gadgety types in our group." 09:36 GT: "Well, there's Rubi, and then Mari's pretty good with tech." She blushes. "Though her stuff is more, uh. Intimate, y'might say." 09:37 AC: Maenam tilts her head a bit. "Uhh... intimate?" 09:38 GT: Her face begins to go an alarming shade of fuschia. "OK, so, she has these prosthetic horns..." 09:38 AC: Maenam's face follows, "Uh yeah, no, I gotcha." 09:39 GT: "That's not even the worst part though." She gains a far-off look. "The boob vibrators, Maenam. You didn't see the boob vibrators." 09:39 AC: "D:=" 09:40 GT: "Anyways, yeah, she's a pretty decent robotics engineer but I dunno if we wanna talk to her if we're trying to keep things PG." 09:42 AC: "Y..yeah maybe..." 09:42 GT: "But Rubi's a killer bot maker! We could get her to be Q AND make a bunch of terrifying doombots." 09:43 AC: "Yeah, that might totes be a better idea!" 09:48 AC: "I've got like, TOTES tons of outfits to design now, its going to be SUPES AWESOME!" 09:49 GT: "Aw yiss. This is gonna be the best first date in the history of paradox space." 09:50 AC: Maenam sets Lily up for a high five. 09:50 GT: Lily high fives that motherfucker back so damn hard. 09:51 GT: "All right, I'm gonna go...I dunno, pester Erisio or something. Maybe sound out Rubi and see what kickass battlebots I can get her to whip up." 09:51 AC: "Sea cucumber cool! I'm gonna bug Merry and sea if he's up for it!" 09:52 GT: "Sweet. Catch you on the flip side, Aunt Mae!" She stands, making finger pistols in her direction. 09:53 AC: Maenam spearguns right back at her.